nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Marle
Marle is a character from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Nintendo DS role-playing game Chrono Trigger. She is also known as Nadia, the Princess in the Kingdom of Guardia in 1000 A.D. She doesn't like being a Princess, so she leaves Guardia Castle and travels under the name Marle. Her father is King Guardia XXXIII, and they are both descendents of King Guardia XXI and Queen Leene. Biography The Millennial Fair While at the Millennial Fair, Crono accidentally bumps into her. They quickly become friends and travel around the Fair together. During the demonstration of Lucca's Telepod, Marle volunteers to be transported from one pod to the other. But when Lucca and Taban turn the machines on, Marle's pendant begins to glow. The Telepod energy reacts with the pendant and Marle suddenly disappears, having been transported 400 years in the past. The Queen Returns Soldiers found Marle wandering around in Truce Canyon and mistook her for the missing Queen Leene. A little while later, when Crono arrives at Guardia Castle, she explains that to him. She also tells him that she has been pretending to be the Queen since they found her. But while they spoke, Marle suddenly vanishes out of thin air. Since she is a descendent of Queen Leene, something must have happened to the Queen in the past in order for Marle to cease to exist. The Queen is Gone After Crono, Lucca and Frog defeat Yakra and bring both the Queen and the real Chancellor back to Guardia Castle, Marle suddenly reappears. Knowing the Queen is finally safe, Frog decides to head back out on his own while Crono, Marle and Lucca go back through Guardia Forest, Truce and up through Truce Canyon to the Time Gate. Lucca uses a device she created called the Gate Key to open up the portal manually. Together, the three of them jump back to 1000 A.D. We're Back! After Crono and his friends rescue Queen Leene and return to 1000 A.D. via the Time Gate at the Millennial Fair, Lucca heads home to do some work while Crono escorts Marle back to Guardia Castle. They leave the Fair, travel through Truce and head through Guardia Forest to reach the Castle. As soon as they enter the Castle, the Chancellor demands the guards place Crono under arrest for kidnapping Princess Nadia. Despite her objections, the guards obey the Chancellor and lock him away to await a trial. The Trial Crono gets a trial in the courtroom at Guardia Castle. Marle tries to disrupt the court, but her father stops her. When Crono manages to escape the prison and team up with Lucca, they find themselves surrounded. But Marle comes to their rescue and together the three of them leave the Castle. The guards end up chasing them into Guardia Forest where they find a new Time Gate. Realizing they have no other option, they use the Gate Key and jump through the Gate. Beyond the Ruins The Gate they found in the Forest sends them into the future. Now finding themselves in this strange new post-apocalyptic world, they try to find a way home. While talking to the locals, they find out they are in the distant future. After appearing in Bangor Dome and paying a visit to Trann Dome, Crono and his party travel through Lab 16 battling strange creatures. They come across people living in Arris Dome and try to help them by battling the Guardian robot and it's Bits. When they find that the refrigeration unit had failed, they discover a corpse holding a seed. Crono hands the seed over to the people of Arris Dome and the man named Doan agrees to plant it in hopes that it will grow in their devastated world. While searching the inner-workings of Arris Dome, they discover a large computer in the Info Center. It's within that computer's database that they find out an entity called Lavos destroyed the planet back in 1999 A.D. That's when Crono and his friends decided to go back in time and battle Lavos to save their future. Using the computer, Lucca ran a search on time warps. The results informed them that there was a Time Gate on the eastern continent in Proto Dome. Doan gives them the Bike Key so they can use the Jet Bike in Lab 32. So Crono, Marle and Lucca leave Arris Dome and venture east. When they arrive in Lab 32, Johnny challenges Crono to a race. Using the Jet Bike, Crono races him along the highway through the ruins and beats him. Having reached the other end of Lab 32, Crono and his party continue on their journey. They soon reach Proto Dome, but find the inner chambers locked. Lucca also repairs a deactivated robot they find in the Dome. When switched on, the robot says his serial number is R66-Y, but Crono renames him Robo. Thankful for the repairs, Robo agrees to head into the Factory up north to turn on the power so they can open the door to the inner chamber to get to the Time Gate. But one of them has to stay behind to open the door because the power won't stay on for long. So Crono chooses whether Marle or Lucca stays, and the party of three heads north to the Factory. The Factory Ruins :Note: Since there can only be three members in Crono's party at one time, the player chooses between Marle and Lucca to decide who will join Crono and Robo in the Factory. To get the full story in that chapter of the game, see The Factory Ruins. After the battle with the R Series, Lucca repairs the damaged Robo back at Proto Dome once again. Knowing that Robo no longer has a life in 2300 A.D., he agrees to join Crono and his friends on their journey through time. So together, the four of them enter the Time Gate. The End of Time The Gate in Proto Dome ends up sending them to The End of Time. A mysterious old man is there to inform them of what the End of Time is and why they are there. Crono and his party then meet Spekkio, a magical creature who grants them the power to use magic. Urged by the old man, Crono and his party return to his home era, 1000 A.D., by traveling through the designated Time Gate represented by the pillars of light. :Note: From this point on, the player will have more party members than spots in his party. Crono will remain the leader of the party, and the other two members can rotate out at any time. The characters not in the party will wait at the End of Time until the player needs them. The Village of Magic :For chapter details, see the main article: The Village of Magic The Hero Appears :For chapter details, see the main article: The Hero Appears Tata and the Frog :For chapter details, see the main article: Tata and the Frog The Rare Red Rock :For chapter details, see the main article: The Rare Red Rock Footsteps! Follow! :For chapter details, see the main article: Footsteps! Follow! The Masamune! :For chapter details, see the main article: The Masamune! Magus' Castle :For chapter details, see the main article: Magus' Castle Forward to the Past :For chapter details, see the main article: Forward to the Past Unnatural Selection? :For chapter details, see the main article: Unnatural Selection? The Magic Kingdom :For chapter details, see the main article: The Magic Kingdom Break the Seal! :For chapter details, see the main article: Break the Seal! The Guru on Mt. Woe :For chapter details, see the main article: The Guru on Mt. Woe What Lies Beyond? :For chapter details, see the main article: What Lies Beyond? Lavos Beckons :For chapter details, see the main article: Lavos Beckons The New King :For chapter details, see the main article: The New King The Time Egg :For chapter details, see the main article: The Time Egg The Hero's Grave :For chapter details, see the main article: The Hero's Grave The Green Dream :For chapter details, see the main article: The Green Dream Ozzie's Fort :For chapter details, see the main article: Ozzie's Fort Geno Dome :For chapter details, see the main article: Geno Dome The Quest for the Sun Stone :For chapter details, see the main article: The Quest for the Sun Stone The Rainbow Shell After recovering the Rainbow Shell, the party returns to Guardia Castle in 1000 A.D. to find that King Guardia XXXIII, Marle's father, is on trial for allegedly selling the Rainbow Shell for his own personal gain. The party searches the Castle for the store room and find the Rainbow Shell hidden away. They also discover that there is a plot by the Chancellor to overthrow the King and take over the Kingdom of Guardia. Bringing back a shard of the Rainbow Shell as proof, Marle crashes through the stained-glass window of the Courtroom to save her father. The Chancellor then reveals himself to be Yakra XIII, the descendant of Yakra bent on revenge. Yakra XIII is defeated and the bond between Marle and the King is mended. They also rescue the real Chancellor from a locked treasure chest. :For full chapter details, see the main article: The Rainbow Shell The Fated Hour :For chapter details, see the main article: The Fated Hour The Final Battle :For chapter details, see the main article: The Final Battle Weapons Throughout the game, Marle uses different bows. The following is a list of those weapons. *Bronze Bow *Iron Bow *Lode Bow *Robin Bow *Sage Bow *Dream Bow *Comet Arrow *Sonic Arrow *Valkerye *Siren Magic and Techs Magic is used by the playable characters after reaching The End of Time. And Techs are combo attacks used by multiple characters during battle. This is a list of Marle's Magic attacks and Techs. Single Attacks Dual Techs Triple Techs Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger characters Category:Third party characters Category:Playable characters Category:Princesses Category:1000 A.D. Category:Royal characters